51 Coisas Que Emmett Deve Lembrar
by deboram
Summary: Sequência de 51 coisas que o Emmett não tem permissão de fazer. Bella e Jasper fazem uma lista das coisas que ele deve lembrar. oneshot. Tradução.


**51 coisas que Emmett Cullen deve se lembrar:**

Por: The Indifferente Child On Earth (⁄u/1131365/theindifferentchildofearth)

**N⁄T:** Eu tardo mas não falho (muito), hauhauah. Ok, aí então vai a segunda parte da quatrilogia (q) das 51 coisas. Depois dessa vem uma que para a alegria geral já está traduzida – mas só vai ser postada depois de muitos comentários, seriously, não tenho vergonha de barganhar. Quanto a Sex and Vampires, eu sei que eu prometi e não cumpri e eu sei que todos querem uma atualização e eu vou trabalhar nisso essa semana, ok? Me dêem um desconto porque eu estou trabalhando em um projeto que... NÃO VOU FALAR AINDA, MUAHAHA. Sou pura maldade. Enfim, menos conversa e mais fic.

* * *

Emmett Cullen deve lembrar que:

1. Ele não é Harry potter, mesmo que os alunos da quarta série achem que ele é.

2. Ele não deve se referir à Bella como "aquela fofa, desajeitada, refeição sobre duas pernas".

3. O cabelo da Rosalie não diz coisas à ele.

4. Nem o do Carlisle.

5. A única resposta aceitável para a pergunta de Alice em "Essa roupa me deixa gorda?" é "Não."

6. Colônias de nudismo só existem na França.

7. O seu nome é Emmett, não O Todo Poderoso.

8. Ou Princesa Borboleta.

9. Ou coisinha Sexy.

10. E é ilegal incendiar o Walmart.

11. E "Mas fogo é tão bonito" não é uma boa justificativa pelo já mencionado incêndio.

12. Ele não é, de fato, 'Fergalicious'.

13. Ou uma 'Barbie Girl' (mas ele está trazendo o Sexy Back).

14. A CIA não está grampeado o seu celular.

15. Não existe uma fobia como tarefadecasafobia (medo de tarefa de casa excessiva)

16. E dizer ao professor que ele tem tarefadecasafobia não o deixará fora da detenção por não ter feito a tarefa.

17. Nem oferecer à ele ou a ela uma dança de colo. (n⁄t: original: lap dance, aquela das strip-clubs).

18. Edward irá matá-lo se ele cantarolar 'Smack That' quando a Bella passar por ele.

19. Jasper irá matá-lo se ele cantarolar 'Smack That' quando a Alice passar por ele.

20. Carlisle irá matá-lo se ele cantarolar 'Smack That' quando a Esme passar por ele.

21. Ele não pode cantarolar 'Smack That' quando a Rosalie passar porque eles não podem fazer sexo na frente da família inteira e⁄ou da escola.

22. É errado contar aos calouros que todos os estudantes da sua séries que reprovarem são mortos e usados como comida do refeitório no ano que vem.

23. Alice e Bella não estão tendo um caso lésbico e é errado contar à todos da escola isso.

24. Ele não ouve o pensamento das pessoas (esse é o Edward).

25. Ele não vê o futuro (essa é a Alice).

26. Rosalie não acha que fantoches são sedutores.

27. Os esquilos não tem um complô para pegá-lo.

28. Nem o cereal da Bella.

29. Ou a CIA.

30. Cercas são feitas para manter as pessoas longes, não para ser bonita.

31. Ele não tem permissão de pegar o microfone da secretaria e anunciar uma confissão do seu amor eterno pelo cabelo da Rosalie.

32. Ou então pegar o microfone da secretaria com o propósito de cantar "Super Freak" do Rick James para o entretenimento da escola.

33. Ele só não tem permissão de pegar o microfone da escola e ponto.

34. Regras não são escritas como guia, elas são realmente regras, despeito o que Johnny Depp acredita.

35. Ninguém quer ouvir o que aconteceu em Days of Our Lives (n⁄t: novela americana) no dia anterior.

36. Geladeiras abandonadas não são portais para outros mundos.

37. E ele precisa parar de dizer para as crianças que elas são.

38. Bella não acha engraçado quando ele coloca o absorvente interno no nariz e pula do seu esconderijo no armário.

39. Nem o pai dela.

40. Ou Edward.

41. É errado correr pelo aeroporto gritando "BOMBA! BOMBA! ELE TEM UMA BOMBA!" enquanto aponta para Carlisle.

42. Ele não deve roubar o uniforme de Confederado do Jasper.

43. E daí falar que perdeu e oferecer à ele a compra de um uniforme da União.

44. E depois devolver o uniforme do Jasper, meses depois, depois de colocar lantejoulas, rendas e adesivos de escoteiro nele.

45. Ele não é "da área" e ele não é um "gangster".

46. Ele deve parar de escrever 'Para um momento de prazer, ligue para Edward Cullen' nas paredes do banheiro masculino da escola.

47. Edward não tem comentários sobre o estado da sua virgindade.

48. Nem Bella.

49. Ele está proibido de tirar fotos do Edward pelado e enviar por e-mail para toda a escola.

50. Ele envergonha a si mesmo e a sua família quando interpreta "O Senhor dos Anéis de Cebola" no almoço.

* * *

"Ele realmente colocou absorventes no nariz e se escondeu no seu guarda-roupa?" Jasper perguntou à Bella.

Bella tremeu involutariamente. "Sim."

Jasper franziu em simpatia.

"Bom," ele disse, "Já que isso é tudo que conseguimos pensar, eu suponho que deveríamos colocar do lado da lista de coisas que ele não tem permissão de fazer".

Bella concordou com um aceno de cabeça, pegou a lista e prendeu na parede. Os dois deram alguns passos para trás para admirar o seu feito.

Naquele momento, um pedaço de torrada queimada com manteiga espalhada nos dois lados passou voando pelo ar e atingiu Jasper na bochecha. Com um suspiro ele retirou o pão do lado do seu rosto. Bella balançou a cabeça e andou até a lista e escreveu:

_51. Torradeiras não são feitas para serem usadas como catapultas, mesmo que elas sejam capazes de fazer torradas voarem longe com algumas modificações..._

* * *

**N⁄A: **Eu simplesmente amei 51 Coisas Que Emmett Não Tem Permissão de Fazer que eu tive que fazer uma sequência. Eu espero que todos vocês gostem. Do número 31-40 foram idéias da bellabokworm9's.

--the indifferent child of earth.

**N⁄T:** AHUAHUAH, falei que essa série era ótima . Tudo que eu queria falar realmente tá na nota de cima, então aqui só vou lembrar que quero comentários para a outra fic dessa série ser postada XD Beijos, Dé.


End file.
